


Undying Bromance

by subject_nr8



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Kenma likes Bokuto, Kozume Kenma - Freeform, Kuroo Tetsurou - Freeform, Kuroo as the mom friend, Kuroo is hopeless, M/M, Minor Injuries, More tags to follow, Weapons, Zombie Apocalypse, alternative universe, bokuto koutarou - Freeform, bros falling in love, slight gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28549131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subject_nr8/pseuds/subject_nr8
Summary: After the outbreak of the Imber-Virus, Kuroo takes action to find his childhood friend Kenma. On his search, he meets the cute stranger Bokuto who is willing to accompany Kuroo on his journey. As Bokuto and Kuroo fight their way through the Zombies, Kuroo could catch himself falling in love with his new Bro. And he surely doesn’t know how to handle this.They definitely take out the B of Bromance.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. The cute Stranger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~  
> Please keep in mind that English isn’t my first language.  
> And now have fun reading!

Kuroo walked through the streets of Nerima City, the place where his old Highschool was located. He moved away to a more center part of Tokyo as soon as he started collage. Who knew that this would turn out to be a huge mistake? Well, who even would’ve thought that an actual zombie apocalypse could happen?  
  
Back then, in the normal days, every time Kuroo and his friends watched a movie with Zombies in it, they ended up talking about it. If such a virus could ever exist, what they would do to stay alive and what weapons they would choose. In such discussions his childhood friend Kenma seemed to always be prepared for an apocalypse. He remembered that Kuroo made fun of him and jokingly told him, that Kenma would be such a Zombie pro because of all the videogames he played.  
  
Now, 3 weeks after the outbreak of the Imber-Virus, this stupid joke of Kenma surviving the apocalypse because he was a game addict was the only thing that gave Kuroo hope. That kept him moving forward. Kenma was the only one he would’ve left.  
  
The first thing he checked on after the government announced the apocalypse and introduced them to the Imber-Virus, were his dad and grandparents. They lived close by his apartment, in fact Kuroo could see their apartment block from his window. And from this exact window he had to watch in horror as the building collapsed after some stupid soldier threw a grenade at the hordes of Zombies.  
This was the moment Kuroo realized that not even the government knew what to do. So he promised himself to take action on his own.  
  
Kuroo planned on how to get out of Tokyo’s center without getting eaten alive. He studied the Zombies down on the streets. He noticed they were very sensitive when it came to noises. They didn’t need to eat, they never seemed to get exhausted. First it scared him but as he found out that smashing in a Zombies head needed way less strength than he thought, he found hope of surviving again. And with this knowledge and a backpack full of the things the thought he would need, he left his apartment for good.  
  
And he never dared to look back. He never dared to look at the pile of stones and dust that were covering his family’s bodies. He never wanted to shed a tear for them again. Because now he needed to stay strong. For him and Kenma.

  


It took Kuroo around 2 weeks to get out of Tokyo’s center without being recognized by the Zombies. Of course he had to face them, but every single one that crossed his path was dead for good by now. He was trained enough to run for a long time, he was quick when it came to parkour and he was strong enough to keep on fighting back against every kind of attacker.  
  
But now, he was tired as shit. His stock of food ran out yesterday, so he had to stop and search for more. He knew this town quite well. After all, he spent his childhood and Highschool time here. He remembered a store just down the road he currently was walking on. If he had to find proviant, he needed to check out this place.  
  
Kuroo made it to the store without any trouble. As every other supermarket, the doors and windows of the store were completely broken and stood open to everyone around. An all-you-can-eat buffet for all Survivors, Soldiers and Zombies. Kuroo chuckled. “That would’ve been a nice motto.” Kuroo tightened the grip on his baseball bat he found a few days ago and then slowly entered the store.  
  
After checking for any kinds of movement Kuroo knew he was alone. “No Shoppers today! Uh what a lucky day!” Kuroo kneeled down to a shelf to grab some sort of sport snacks. Was he slowly going insane because he hadn’t seen a human being for around a month now? Yep, he totally was and he had no intension of changing that.  
  
As Kuroo was about to leave the store, he heard noises outside on the streets. Kuroo froze in place, not daring to move or create any kind of sound. He just lowered himself again until he was hiding behind a shelf. He glanced around the corner of his hiding spot and quickly found the cause for the noises.  
  
A man with white hair let the back of his gun collide with a Zombies head. The Zombie let out a loud growl but before it could react the man stomped into it’s chest, sending it flying backwards. Now that the Zombie was lying on the ground, the white haired man walked up to it. Kuroo could only see the back of the broad stranger, but as he heard a single gunshot, he knew what just happened.  
  
Kuroo was about to panic. If this guy was a member of the army, Kuroo would have to follow the Zombies fate after the man would spot him. The army didn’t care if human or undead, every single being that was caught on the streets would meet death right after.  
  
But before more thoughts flooded his head, the white haired guy turned around. He locked eyes with Kuroo as if he had known the other one was there. A warm and bright smile covered the stranger’s lips. He started to walk towards the store, the black gear he was wearing made a heavy sound with every step he took.  
  
Kuroo jumped up in panic, stumbling over his own backpack that was lying behind him on the floor. The raven haired grunted as he fell back on his bottom. Now on the floor he started to move backwards as fast as he could before he jumped behind the cashier desk. His hands were shaking with fear yet again he couldn’t bring himself to attack this stranger.  
  
“Hey Hey Hey, don’t worry!” As Kuroo heard the man’s voice he stopped breathing for a second, still crumbled to a tiny ball behind the desk. “I don’t want to harm you. You hear that?” It was silent for a few seconds before Kuroo could hear metal hitting the floor and sliding over it. His head popped up behind the desk only to see the man standing at the stores entrance. His arms raised up high, showing Kuroo he meant no harm. Kuroo noticed the man must’ve let his gun slide over the floor because now the weapon was lying in between the distance of them. His heart finally started to calm down.  
  
Another smirk formed on the stranger’s face as Kuroo stood up behind the desk, now a little embarrassed that he panicked just like that. Kuroo let his gaze wader over the stranger. He was a broad man that had to be around his age. His white hair had black roots and seemed more gray then white in the shadows now. The man was clothed in leather and gear, heavy boots made Kuroo aware of all the blood that was hard to spot on the stranger’s dark clothes. He spotted two knives at each side of the stranger’s hips, but he didn’t seem to bother pulling them out.  
  
As Kuroo decided to trust the stranger he noticed the golden orbs that never left him. Kuroo quickly assumed that the stranger himself had a doubt if Kuroo was peaceful or not. Usually he would’ve quirked a cocky smile and acted up as the bad guy but he was way too exhausted to pull that off now.  
  
“You see, I just tried to stop that thing from interrupting your little shopping tour.” The man gave him an assuring look, slowly letting his arms down. Kuroo quirked up an eyebrow. “So what now? Want me to fall on my knees and worship you as my god?” Kuroo wasn’t trying to be mean but he didn’t really knew what to say otherwise.  
  
The other one let out a laughter and smiled brightly again. “I won’t stop you if you do!” Kuroo seriously was confused on how the stranger could smile in times like this. Kuroo walked up to his backpack on the floor and threw it over his shoulder. “My name is Bokuto Koutarou. It’s nice to see a fellow human out here.” Kuroo just hummed, not really interested anymore.  
  
Kuroo walked past the stranger, or rather said Bokuto. He found food so now it’s time to find shelter before nighttime. “Hey” Bokuto was quick on grabbing the other’s arm. Kuroo let out a gasp and starred down Bokuto with an angry glare. “What do you want? Yea thank you for saving me, that was very humble. But I have things to do so now leave me be. Be the knight in shining amour for someone else.”  
  
The harsh words Kuroo said seemed to have impact on the other because slight shock glimpsed in a pool of gold. “Look man, if you want to go you can go. But my shelter is just right above this store and it’s getting dark soon. If you have already a place to be, you can go but you’re more than welcome to join me.”  
  
Kuroo tried to find gestures that told him Bokuto was lying but he couldn’t find any. No nervous blinking, no shaking and his voice sounded steady. Bokuto was serious about his offer.  
Kuroo let out a sigh. Sleeping at a save place sounded gorgeous to him but trusting a random stranger that seemed to have weapons even in his underwear was definitely not his ticket for a peaceful night rest.  
Bokuto let go of Kuroo’s arm but strong determination sparkled in his eyes. If Kuroo was honest, these golden orbs were the most beautiful thing he had seen in such a long while. They were full of emotions, they seemed to have such a power and yet again Bokuto looked so soft when he tried to convince Kuroo to stay.  
  
Kuroo shook his head. He was aware on how long he had been starring at the other one and so his pride told him he had to go before Bokuto really managed it to make him stay. Because he totally would have the power to do so.  
  
“I have nowhere to be but that doesn’t mean I trust you blindly. Aren’t you a little too friendly to a stranger? After all I could’ve been a Zombie or something.”  
  
“I have an eye for Zombies, dude. I knew you were harmless as soon as I spotted you.” Bokuto gave him a cocky smile, he looked a little too proud for Kuroo’s liking. “I get why you don’t want to stay but my offer is still up. You’re welcome here anytime.”  
  
Stunned by those words Kuroo didn’t move as Bokuto walked past him. He stepped outside to the streets and pulled a ladder out of a bush in front of the destroyed store. He placed the ladder against the wall and started to climb up. Only now Kuroo stumbled after Bokuto to see where the friendly stranger was going.  
  
Bokuto pushed back a wooden barricade that covered on of the closed windows. He then continued on climbing inside the house. Kuroo just stared at the window, shaking his head and started to giggle at the silly sight of such a broad man struggling to climb through a small window. “You’re a very unbelievably adorable stranger.” Kuroo said after Bokuto managed to go through the window with a loud grunt.  
  
A blink later Bokuto smiled out of the window, his cheeks dusted in embarrassed pink. “Thank you, random hot survivor. Hey,” Bokuto looked down on Kuroo with a small smile. “Don’t forget the gun in the store. You can have it.”  
  
Kuroo raised an eyebrow in question, completely ignoring the fact Bokuto called him hot. “What if I shoot you with it?” He made Bokuto laugh again. _I swear how could he be this happy in an apocalypse?_  
  
“As I said, I know you mean no harm. Also, I wouldn’t want you to die either. Mind telling me your name?”  
  
Kuroo already walked into the store to get the gun, yet he heard Bokuto’s question. “Call me Kuroo.”  
  
As Kuroo left the store again and looked up to the window, Bokuto was still there with a smile on his face. “I will keep the ladder down for you Kuroo. If you return, I’ll be here to welcome you. And now hurry the fuck up, mad lad before it gets dark!”


	2. Running

The sun slowly started to sink behind the horizon as Kuroo still was wandering through the streets of his old hometown. The sky was painted with a soft orange, a few strands of pastel pink added o the beautiful scenery. Fluffy clouds shimmering white above Kuroo’s head, making him look up and just stare between the destroyed streets and homes. The world seemed like it was ending, yet again natures beauty still stunned the raven haired male.

Back then the streets would have been flooded with people. It would be loud with chatter, cars occasionally would honk and the delicious smell of food and candies would ghost through Kuroo’s nose.

The thought made him oddly nostalgic. He missed the days where he didn’t had to run from a virus he didn’t even knew something about. Only that it would turn all his loved ones into flesh eating undead.

He let out a heavy sigh and shook his head, making his raven locks fly through the chill air.

The nights used to be warm and cozy. Especially around this time of the year, but since the once so alive city turned silent, all warmth seemed to be gone too.

Kuroo closed the dark red jacket he was wearing, inhaling deeply once more before he pushed all the air out of his lungs.

If he didn’t desired to get eaten or bitten tonight, he had to go back to this Bokuto guy. He was aware of that.

Kuroo really tried to find his own shelter as soon as he left Bokuto but all he could see were abandoned buildings with no chance of shelter. He had decided to go back to Bokuto an hour ago, but his pride let him wander around for a little longer. Aimlessly walking through the streets, avoiding Zombies as far as he could and collecting things Kuroo thought he might need later.

He turned around and started to walk back. Kuroo spotted 2 maybe 3 Zombies in a dark alley right on the other side of the street. But they were loudly munching on something that looked like flesh. If he listened closely, he heard bones crushing in the mouths of those things.

Kuroo shuddered. He hated the noises of wet meat getting devoured. 

He saw another survivor around here a few hours before. Usually, that was not a surprise. A lot of other people managed to survive the first impact of the Imber-Virus but because of sadness, fear or paranoia the survivors usually avoided each other.

Or at least, that’s what Kuroo typically experienced. Bokuto on the other hand was an exception for sure.

Kuroo gave up on starring at the dark alley and focused on getting back to the store. The city had an oddly big lack of Zombies. Kuroo felt like it had something to do with Bokuto.

He remembered how easily the stranger handled the Zombie in front of the store. He acted like he did that every day as some kind of hobby. Kuroo also noticed the equipment of the other one. Leather pants and gloves to keep Zombie teeth from ripping his skin, a thick hoodie with a dark heavy gear covering his chest. And Kuroo swore the combat boots of the stranger were drenched in dry blood.

Kuroo let his thump slide over the cool metal of the gun as he crouched down to hide behind a car. _This dude also must have enough weapons to just hand over a gun like it’s a bouquet._

A loud grunt let Kuroo freeze in place. The grunt was followed by a slurping sound. A deep rumble of words Kuroo couldn’t understand were just right above his head. The noises were so close it first scared Kuroo shitlessly. _Did I miss one? Did a Zombie sneak up on me?_

He was able to hear the Zombie breath, the smell of rotten flesh crawled into his nostrils. Wet meat tearing and a clatter of teeth nearly made Kuroo gag.

His cat-like eyes started to scan the area around him. He held his breath and tried to focus on his surroundings. He was quick to let his index finger slide to the trigger of the gun. After the past few weeks of surviving Kuroo got somewhat good at staying calm in stress situations (ignoring the incident in the store). But when he saw the source of the sound, he shrieked.

Right above him a Zombie was starring down on him. But to Kuroo’s luck it was locked inside the car he crouched behind.

Kuroo stared at the Zombie, he never saw something like this before. Dark green eyes looked back at him, pure hunger gleamed from them. The raven haired man noticed the bloody seats inside the car and the few remains that were left from the other passengers.

Kuroo felt an odd sting in his heart as he saw the outlines of a teddy bear lying on the backseats. He stepped closer to the window to get a better look. The Zombie inside tried to bite through the glass, it was going wild. Growling, screaming and smashing its head and fists against the door of the car. But the car kept on capturing the undead creature like a rabbit that stepped into a trap.

For some reason Kuroo felt pity as he stared down on the undead. Compared to others this Zombie looked small. Kuroo didn’t wanted to think it could’ve been a child, but it probably was. Ripped clothes were covering the body of the growling undead and dried blood tainted its mouth. Some nails were missing on the veiny hands. _It probably lost them while trying to get out of there._

The Zombie calmed down after several attempts of breaking the glass. Now it just sat there, head against the window and staring at Kuroo. “You ate your family, didn’t you?” Kuroo spoke softly. It was dumb to talk to something that only desired to eat but it somewhat felt right to Kuroo.

Kuroo let out a heavy sigh. “And now you’re doomed to exist next to the remains of your victims. Your mom and dad, am I right? … Damnit.”  
He wasn’t sure if he actually saw a glimpse of sorrow behind the dark green orbs that still were looking at him. Compared to the light feeling Bokuto’s golden eyes gave him, this pair of eyes made him realize all the drama and loss people had to witness.

They made him remember the times when Kuroo sat in his apartment and stared down to all the people screaming and helplessly trying to survive. He watched the street turning into a bloody lake, flesh and dead were covering the asphalt like fallen leaves during fall. In the end Kuroo started to shake violently and he spent hours bend over the toilet. Back then he was so scared it made him throw up. He was disgusted, all his hopes got eaten away by dead hungry mouths.

Kuroo stared at the Zombie for a little longer before pointing his gun at its head. It didn’t move, it just kept on looking at Kuroo as if it would give him it’s ok. The ok to end the suffering. As he pulled the trigger and blood spread inside the car like rain, his face remained motionless.

It took him a little to rip his gaze from the car but he quickly continued his walk back to the store. Leaving the car behind him with an odd feeling of grief and righteousness growing in his chest.

A minute or so passed after the car incident as suddenly a loud beep sounded through the empty streets. It was so loud and close Kuroo had to cover his ears. He tried to figure out where the sound was coming from and as he saw his phone glowing inside of his pocket, he couldn’t believe his own eyes. _What? My battery ran out days ago!_

He tried to pull it out and shush it but before he could reach into his pocket the sound stopped. Only to be replaced by a noise even more terrifying than the beep. Running. And it was getting closer.

“Are you fucking kidding me?!” Kuroo screamed as he noticed groups of Zombies running from all sides at him. He started sprinting as fast as he could as soon as he broke out of his shock.

With a strong grip on his gun he ran out of the ally, sliding around a corner with such a speed he nearly fell over. He caught himself with his hands and kept on running. He shot the Zombies that came from the front. He barely aimed for their head but the force of the bullets made them tumble back so he could run past them with ease.

As the store came in sight, Kuroo’s side already stinged like a knife was buried deep in his rib cage but the loud growling and rumbling behind him made him go beyond the limits of his body

As the last bullet left Kuroo’s gun, he jumped over the Zombie that he had shot. He nearly was there. His destination was so close.

His feet hurt. With every step he took it was harder and harder to keep on moving. His breath was uneven, his throat dry and sweat ran down his temples. He felt like he was about to collapse. His head light and his vision started to get blurry but as he saw white hair flashing on top of the stores roof, he let out the last breath he had in his lungs. And with that he just yelled. 

He didn’t knew why. I could’ve been out of frustration, out of relief or just to scream out the flaming hot pain that started to consume his thighs.

He managed to jump up the ladder that led up to Bokuto's shelter. As he reached the ladder, Kuroo felt a Zombie grabbing his backpack but soon after a shot rang through his ears; the pulling was gone. He focused on climbing as fast as he could, not caring how much the ladder wiggled or how much the shots right above him hurt in his ears.

As he reached the open window, he jumped inside with the last strength he had. He managed it through the window and landed face first on the wooden floor. His breathing was heavy, his heartbeat echoed in his ears and making them buzz. His legs burned like they were on fire. Kuroo felt sweat rolling down his back, his arms and his forehead. A few salty drops managed to get caught in his eyes, making them sting. 

Outside he heard gunshots and the screeching noises the Zombies made as they hit the floor like dead rats. But Kuroo couldn’t care less. He made it! He fucking did it! His body was wrecked and he couldn’t move at all, but he was still alive. 

He let his backpack slide of him and he rolled around to face the ceiling. He laid there, chest rising and sinking rapidly. His head still felt dizzy but the ringing inside his ears was gone. He closed his eyes, trying to catch his breath. He felt sweat still running down his body, giving him a cold shiver. 

The gunshots stopped at some point and for a short second nothing except Kuroo’s breath could be heard.

Then he heard heavy steps running down stairs. Kuroo opened his eyes a tiny bit, hair sticky on his forehead. In a split second he heard someone running up to him and Bokuto came into his limited view.

Kuroo felt his head being pushed up into the others lap while the white haired man leaned over to grab Kuroo’s bag. Usually Kuroo would’ve just punched that stupid stranger for touching his stuff but Kuroo couldn’t even blink without feeling incredibly tired. Yea, his adrenaline from before definitely was used up by now.

Kuroo didn’t noticed he closed his eyes until he felt the cold sensation of hard plastic on his lips. He squinted open his brown eyes only to see his water bottle in front of his mouth. He rose his hand, grabbed the bottle and started downing the water in one go.

He heard Bokuto chuckle behind him. “Don’t drink to fast. You’re in no rush anymore. You’re save here, Kuroo.” For some reason hearing his own name made Kuroo’s tense shoulders relax.

He sat up after he nearly emptied his bottle. He unscrewed the cap of it and splashed the rest water in his face. He let out a loud gasp at the feeling of cold water hitting his overheated face. 

“Felt good?” Bokuto asked and smiled softly as Kuroo gave him a nod. Kuroo swallowed heavy, flinching a little at his sore throat. “Thank you, that was close as fuck.”

Bokuto had offered Kuroo new clothes to change into. Kuroo gladly took that offer since he already started to shiver in his sweaty jacket. Bokuto brought him upstairs and he started to search for clothes in a closet. Kuroo stood next to him, letting his eyes wander around place that only was lighten by candles.

Bokuto managed to restore this floor of the old flat nearly completely. A big couch stood in the middle of the room, blankets and pillows on top of it. A radio stood on the windowsill right next to an ashtray. The kitchen was neat and clean, only a few cans of food and soda stood around. Kuroo also noticed the weapons hung on the wall. It was an odd place, odd enough for Kuroo to feel comfortable. 

“I think you might fit in them. You can go use the bathroom. I managed to get running water up here.” Bokuto pointed at a white door behind them. Kuroo nodded and took the new clothes out of Bokuto’s hand before waddling over to the bathroom.

He looked at himself in the mirror. His face looked oily from the sweat, his clothes dirty and ripped. His skin was scratched and bruised. His hair was a total mess, more than usual at least. But for nearly dying today he looked pretty fine.

He splashed water in his face a few times as he managed to peal off the sticky fabrics. He started to rub his body with water to get sweat and dirt down until he somewhat felt clean again.

He changed into a new blue shirt and a thick grey hoodie with an owl on it. Bokuto gave him black tearproof sweats and also new underwear and socks. As Kuroo looked into the mirror again, he felt cozy. Bokuto’s scent gave him an odd warm feeling. 

Kuroo would worry about his blushing cheeks and the warm feeling in his stomache later.

He left the bathroom, only to find his stuff lying in the corner next to Bokuto’s closet. The owl-like man stood next to the couch, preparing their place to sleep. As he noticed Kuroo he smiled at him, holding up a blanket.

“You good? Do you need something?” Bokuto asked, the smile never leaving his lips. He also was dressed in more comfortable clothes by now. They must look like normal young adults having a sleepover. If the growling of Zombies wouldn’t destroy the illusion, of course.

“All I want is sleep right now.” Kuroo said, taking the blanket from Bokuto and falling down onto the couch. Bokuto’s bed was comfortable, even if it was an old couch. Kuroo closed his eyes, burying his head between two pillows and cuddling up into the soft blanket.

He was too tired to talk, too tired to be worried about the complete stranger next to him. He stayed silent as he felt Bokuto laying down next to him. Of course he kept distance but Kuroo still felt the warmth the stranger seemed to radiate. It was comfortable and he barely heard Bokuto mumbling a ‘good night’ to him, before exhaustion took over him and he drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School started again and I’m currently drowning in assignments but I will try to update this fic as much as possible!   
> Also, I promise it will get more interesting in the next chapter. I’m just a sucker for long beginnings lol  
> Thanks for reading! ~


End file.
